The present invention relates to an elevator and more particularly to a traction machine for an elevator.
Firstly, reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the attached drawings wherein is shown a conventional traction machine for an elevator. In FIGS. 1 and 2, reference numeral 1 shows a hoist way for an elevator, 2 a machine room provided at the top end of the hoist way 1, and 3 a reduction gear installed on the floor of the machine room 2 and principally comprising an input shaft 3a and an output shaft 3b arranged in parallel with each other, each carrying spur gears. 4 is a traction sheave rotatively connected to the output shaft 3b of the reduction gear 3, 5 an electric motor arranged oppositely to the traction sheave 4 relative to the reduction gear 3, the shaft of the motor 5 being connected to the input shaft 3a of the reduction gear 3 and fixedly secured to reduction gear 3 by a bracket 6. 7 is a brake gear mounted to the motor 5, on the end thereof opposite to the reduction gear 3, 8 main hoisting wire ropes reeved on the traction sheave 4 and suspending a cage 9 and a counter weight 10 at their ends, respectively, and 11 a deflector sheave. Thus, it will be appreciated that since the conventional traction machine is formed such that the reduction gear 3, the traction sheave 4, the electric motor 5, etc. are arranged in series, a large space is required for installation of the traction machine, and in the case of a small elevator, etc. when the machine room 2 is narrow, the installation of the traction machine is made impossible, and the space necessary for carrying out maintenance operations for the traction machine is small, making maintenance difficult, etc. Thus, the conventional traction machine clearly reveals various disadvantages.
On the other hand, since it is usual that the traction sheave 4 is disposed substantially on the center line of the plane of the hoist way 1 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, it is necessary for the machine room 2 to be erected at the top end of the hoist way 1 with a portion being protruded outwards from the position corresponding to the top end portion of the hoist way 1, so that the efficiency of utilization of the building is low, revealing another defect of the conventional traction machine.